


when he's not here

by LilMysterios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beta Zachariah, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel, the omega bride of a successful farmer, is having a secret, passionate affair with his husband's biggest competitor, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he's not here

**Author's Note:**

> This work was beta'd by the kind harleyquinnnapier, but if you see any typo, or think that tags should be added, tell me and I'll fix it!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Everything had led to this, Dean thought._

_Every single decision, from the day Zachariah Adler had decided to get married, to the moment he had officially introduced his new omega bride to the Winchester brothers (his biggest rivals in the farming business of the town), to the unforgettable second Dean’s gaze had met Castiel’s for the first time, his eyes suddenly drowning in blue as the lovely new bride had murmured his greetings in a low, quiet voice._

“God you feel so good, Cas, so wet for me,” Dean panted as he thrust up into the omega’s warm tightness, feeling the inner walls part to welcome him in.

Cas moaned and his fingers clawed at Dean’s muscled back, so sharply Dean was sure there would be marks afterwards.

“What would your husband say, huh, Cas? What would he say if he saw you give yourself so willingly to another, spreading your thighs like an eager whore?”

As if to prove Dean was speaking the truth, Cas’ hips pushed against his, and the thick fabric of his bunched up skirts ruffled softly as he rutted his crotch against Dean’s stomach, desperately seeking friction.

“But I know it gets you hot, the thought that he could come in at any moment, while you’re being taken by someone else in his own house,” Dean murmured hotly, his grip tightening on Cas’ ass, spreading the firm cheeks to better fuck his sweet omega hole. “That he could open that door and walk in on us, stopping dead by the door when he sees you, up against the wall as you’re getting fucked by his sworn enemy, your slutty cunt open and so, so wet for another’s cock…”

Cas blinked, all wide, glazed blue eyes and dark eyelashes, and Dean felt a fresh gush of omega cream ooze out of the other man’s stretched hole, slicking up the way for his cock, making the slide even smoother, even better.

“But that’s not gonna happen,” he grunted, hips working furiously and pushing Cas higher at every thrust, as the moaning omega held on for dear life, fingers bruising Dean’s shoulders in an iron grip. “I’m gonna knot you and make you mine, breed you full with my come until you’re pregnant with my pups, all round and glowing…”

Cas keened, pleading and high-pitched, and his thighs tightened around Dean.

“And you’re gonna carry my pups and raise them, without your husband ever knowing they’re not his, without him ever noticing they’ve got the Winchester green eyes… and while he thinks you’re his faithful, obedient little wife, I’ll be in here, fucking another litter into your greedy cunt.”

Dean could feel his knot swell, stretching the rim of Cas’ hole and making him whimper in pained delight, causing him to cling to Dean even closer, to cradle the alpha’s sweaty head with a beautiful, desperate kind of passion.

“He’ll be so happy, so proud that he, a simple beta, managed to plant his pups inside a gorgeous omega like you,” snorted Dean, his thrusts getting faster and faster. “I bet he’ll parade around town, brag about it, but everyone will know… everyone will know that while he’s showing off, some alpha’s at his house, balls and knot deep inside that precious little omega wife of his, breeding her like a cheap whore…”

Cas cried out before coming all over Dean’s stomach, thin omega come coating the alpha’s abs, and Dean chuckled, rubbing his stubble over Cas’ exposed throat, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of his sated arousal.

“He won’t even be able to smell it…” he marveled, burying his face into Cas’ neck, licking a wet, hot stripe on the flushed skin. “My scent will be all over you, marking you as mine, drenching you in sex and lust and need, but he won’t even _smell it_ …”

The thought alone of owning Cas so absolutely under the very nose of his oblivious husband pushed Dean to the edge, and his orgasm hit him like a brick wall. He came deep inside of Cas, his knot pulsing as hot, wet spurts of come splashed the omega’s insides, and Cas sighed contentedly, happy and sated at finally being filled and bred like nature had intended.

Dean grazed his nose on Cas’ cheek, breathing in the amazing fragrance of their mixed scents, enjoying the sensation of having a perfect, fucked-out omega knotted on his cock, smelling sated and happy and _his_.

“Did you mean it?” Cas asked suddenly, his low voice weirdly loud in the pheromone-charged silence.

“What?” Dean said distractedly, nipping lightly at Cas’ jaw.

“The part about—me being yours,” said Cas.

Dean straightened up a bit, searching for Cas’ eyes.

“I didn’t—you’d want that?” he asked, almost scared to hope.

Cas nodded slowly, eyes dark and intent.

“I would truly love to be your mate, Dean Winchester,” he declared gravely, but the light in his pupils felt like a perfect echo of the triumphing roar inside Dean’s belly.

But then Cas leaned in, his lips tenderly caressing Dean’s ear as he murmured:

“And the part about fucking me full of pups, I’d like that too.”

Dean almost came again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the head canon behind this was that because he's a beta, Zachariah couldn't properly mate Cas, and their marriage is pretty much about Cas being Zach's omega arm candy.  
> So if Dean decides to challenge their mating, he definitely can, because an alpha's bite is more powerful than an beta's, and the omega's body would recognize the better, more fertile mate. The law takes that into consideration, allowing a much shorter divorce time for beta-omega or beta-alpha marriages, especially if they have met a more suitable mate. I hope that makes sense. XD  
> Also, the part about Zachariah not being able to smell Dean's scent on Cas is because, in this fic at least, I chose to give alphas and omegas a sharper sense of smell, while the betas are pretty much like normal humans. ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if you did, don't forget... kudos are love!  
> (and well, comments too, but no pressure XD)


End file.
